Familiar Strangers
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: How do you say goodbye to someone you have yet to see? How do you let go of a person whose hands you are yet to hold?...And is there a point in falling in love with one whose voice is the only thing you hold on to? AkaKuro AU wherein Kuroko isn't part of the Basketball club.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: How do you say goodbye to someone you have yet to see? How do you let go of a person whose hands you are yet to hold?...And is there a point in falling in love with one whose voice is the only thing you hold on to? AkaKuro AU wherein Kuroko isn't part of the Basketball club.**

**I don't own KNB. Unbeta'ed as always. Mistakes are mine.**

**This is a bit different than my usual AkaKuro fics so we'll see how it goes. A little OOC so don't be surprised. I apologize if the way this is written is a bit hard to understand.**

**Warnings for random shits because seriously I just dumped whatever is on my mind while writing this.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Familiar Strangers~<strong>_

_No two people in the world had gotten to know each other without starting off as strangers. The familiarity, the closeness and all the special connections will never be found without as much as two unfamiliar people going beyond the boundaries of awkwardness and starting out with a simple 'hi'._

_How you'll meet someone will always bound as a surprise. Maybe it'll be as cliché as bumping on them from a street or they can be a new officemate or the new transfer student or that one person who decided to occupy the sit next to yours on a bus._

_Maybe it was predestined. Maybe it was fate or maybe it was just a moment of chance. Perhaps it's a matter of luck. Who knows?_

_But one thing's for sure, whoever that someone is, that person will change your life in ways both can never have imagined._

_Just like how two unlikely people, whose personality deeply contradicts have changed each other's life._

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Kuroko Tetsuya had never been one to openly express his own emotions. He is what people would consider as the nonchalant type of person whose ideals and reaction to everything won't usually be solved due to his lack of emotion, not that anyone can see even the slightest change on his facial expression if ever he does so anyway.

However his lack of it doesn't necessarily mean he's not feeling alone and lonely inside. Sure he have friends, his family, schoolmates, the members of the Library committee and yet sometimes he can't help but question why? Why is he in this world? What purpose does he have if almost everyone can't even notice that he actually do exist and if they do they'll look at him with fixed fascination as if he's some kind of an alien specie which in all reality he is not.

He doesn't like being fancied. He wanted to be accepted. To Belong.

_"__Is there even a reason for my existence? Sometimes I wonder would the world be a better place if I actually stayed out of its way."_

When Kuroko Tetsuya left that one piece of note underneath one of their schools track and field benches, he never would have imagined that someone would actually take notice. He after all had chosen a spot away from everyone's prying eyes. Well, almost everyone as someone actually managed to take notice and as to why that person actually wasted seconds of his time to look upon his note, Kuroko will never know and admittedly it felt strange but good.

However, what he never truly anticipated much was being given a reply. So all he can do at that moment was to stare at the piece of red post-it paper that replaced his light blue ones and the neatly written words scribbled on it.

**There is always a reason for everything even your existence. You are in this world for a reason. Trust me, as I am never wrong.**

A reason for his existence? The person sounded so sure as if he practically knew everything. What does he know anyway?

Nonetheless, and with a side of excitement rushing over him, Kuroko Tetsuya wrote a reply.

_Dear Stranger-san,_

_I don't know how you ended up with my note, you must have had a keen eyesight. I exist for a reason? So how sure are you stranger-san? After all you barely knew me at all._

He folded the small piece of paper, tucked it where the previous note was and left. He still have library club duties to attend to after all.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Akashi Seijuro stopped on his tracks as something blue caught his attention. A small smirk appeared on his lips. "Atsushi, go on without me. I'll be doing something before heading home"

"If Akachin says so" And with that, the other left without much of a question.

The red-head reached for the small note and quickly unfolded. An eyebrow raised as the words were read, is the person actually questioning him? Of course he is sure, he is after all absolute. The stranger should learn that he is in no doubt is always right about everything. Oddly enough, for some reason he actually didn't mind being questioned by someone whom he never even met yet.

The stranger caught his interest so might as well be entertained while it last.

The red-head took a pen out and wrote something on another post it note, folded and tucked before going on his way.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Kuroko Tetsuya unfolded the small piece of paper. Happy that the stranger once again took time to write him a reply, no matter how strange their way of exchanging is.

It's still funny how strangely comfortable and safe he feels around someone whose only connection with him were sticky notes with short one line sentences on it.

****Exchanging notes on a school bench is a waste of time. **What's your email address? Phone number?**

Kuroko Tetsuya blinked. That's it? The stranger didn't even answer any of his question. He still wrote his email anyway and added his mobile number.

Who would have thought that their exchanging of notes would the start of a beautiful friendship... something that will soon escalate into something much deeper.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Kuroko Tetsuya blinked as his phone vibrated from his pocket and stared a good few seconds at the unregistered number before clicking and waiting for the message to load. He had given his number to only one person that day so figuring out who it was is unneeded.

**[Are you busy?]**

_[Ah, if it isn't Stranger-san and no I'm not.]_

**[I see, perfect timing then. Guy? Girl?]**_  
><em>

[Guy.]

**[Same.]**

_[Nice to finally not-in-person meet you, Stranger-san.]_

**[Stop calling me that, I find it irritating and nice to meet you too.]**

_[What if I don't want to? Stranger-san will be Stranger-san.]_

**[Are you opposing me?]**

_[Maybe I am. Stranger-san still haven't answered my questions.]_

**[About you and your existence? You are here for a reason and I can suggest countless of those but it's best you figure it out yourself. Does that answer your question?]**

_[No, not really but thank you Stranger-san.]_

**[What's your name? Tell me so we can address each other properly.]**

_[I choose to remain anonymous, Stranger-san.]_

**[Fine. How shall I address you then?]**

_[Ah, you can call me the phantom man.]_

**[What are you? A superhero wannabe?]**

_[No. I actually want to be a Gundam pilot, a Super Saiyan and a Pokemon master all rolled into one.]_

**[Keep dreaming, it's free.]**

_[As if you never dreamed to be either one of those. Maybe you wanted to be the Avatar.]_

**[As if. I wanted to be an Emperor so that people will bow down against me.]**

_[Keep dreaming, it's free.]_**  
><strong>

**[Stop repeating my words. That's an order.]**

_[If you say so, Emperor-sama.]_

**[I think you're only addressing me that way to be taunting.]**

_[Never said I'm not.]_

**[Hah. You're a weird guy.]**

_[I was never normal to begin with.]_

**[How so?]**

_[Let's just say that I'm like a shadow. Invisible unless someone will shed some light.]_

**[You're quite fascinating.]**

_[How can you say that?]_

**[The way you call yourself. A shadow? Tell me, I'm curious.]**

_[Let's just say that I am born with a certain condition only a few in maybe thousands of people have...]_

**[What condition? Are you sick with an incurable illness?]**

_[Not really. It's just that, no matter how utterly weird it is, I have a much too low presence that people tend to miss and forget about me most of the time. It's not easy being practically ignored, you know.]_

**[You mean your presence is much too low, you're practically invisible?]**

_[Pretty much sums everything up.]_

**[I see. Now I stand by my words, you are indeed fascinating. Tell me, have you used your ability in something productive? Let say, robbing a bank?]**

_[I sometimes jaywalk, is that good enough for you?]_

**[Everyone jaywalks.]**

_[Not the way I do.]_

**[Point taken. Now I really want to meet you personally, You've caught my interest.]**

_[With all due respect, Emperor-san but I prefer to remain anonymous for now.]_

**[Hm. Have it your way then.]**

_[Ah, my Mom's knocking. Excuse me for awhile.]_

"Mother" The teal-head opened the door and slightly tilted his head, eyes staring at her. "Is there a problem?"

"Nothing. I just want to know if you need something"_  
><em>

"I'll be fine, mother. You should go get some rest"

"Yeah, I'll be doing just that but are you sure you don't need anything? How about a glass of milk?"

"I know that you just want to make up for some lost times but I don't want you to jeopardize your own health"

"If only things aren't as hectic as usual. However if things are running back smoothly, how about we do our usual bonding time?"

"I'd love that"

"Sleep when you're done, okay? Don't stay up too long" The middle aged woman leaned down to kiss her son's forehead and give him a quick hug.

"Yes, Mother. Goodnight" The teal-head waited for the door to close before fetching his phone to check for any new messages.

**[I apologize but I needed to work on a few things. I really enjoyed our conversations so let's do it again next time. Goodnight, Kuro-san.]**

Kuro-san? The boy shrugged at his newly found nickname before he quickly added Emperor-san's digits on his contact lists and then typing a message back to say goodnight.

If his mom haven't checked if he needed anything, Kuroko wouldn't have realized that it's already pass 10 PM. Did he really enjoy his conversation with his newly appointed textmate that he lost track of time? Normally he wouldn't be this open to someone, much less to a person whose only connection with him had started on a small sticky note about him ranting about him feeling rather insignificant.

But somehow, being on a conversation with the other, despite how utterly ridiculous it sounds...

... just felt so right.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Ryota, calling me late at night and being a disturbance better work on my favor or else.."

"Akashichii! Help me! How do I solve sample problem number three on our Science workbook!?"

"Is that the only reason why you're calling?"

"Yes? Akashichii please help!"

"Go die, Ryota"

"So mean!"

"What was that? Kindly repeat, Ryota"

"N-nothing! I said I'll ask Midorimachii instead! Goodnight!" Ryota Kise hanged up. Akashi contemplated before deciding to send the blond boy the correct formula and warned him to not disturb anyone else. He received a 'Thank You' gif set from the blond which he immediately erased.

Checking on his messages, he found one from Kuro.

_[I had fun too. I'll look forward to our future conversations. Goodnight Emperor-san.]_

Unconsciously, a small smile graced upon the red-head's lips. It's been a long time since he had smiled as genuinely and if only he could see himself in front of a mirror right now, he wouldn't believe it himself.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

It's been almost two weeks and yet, not even within a single moment had they ever got tired of each other. In all contrary, they're unconsciously sinking further deeper into wanting to know each other more without them even realizing.

They had practically ended up being at ease with each other that starting conversations no matter how simple or intricate is no big deal.

_[Hey, Emperor-san...]_

**[ Can't sleep? I can't believe you're actually making me your personal Sand Man, Again.]**

_[Emperor-san is the best Sand Man there is.]_

**[I better be. So what do you want to talk about? Politics? History? School stuff? The life cycle of a dung beetle? I assure you, before you know it you're already fast asleep.]**

_[None of those stuff. I want Emperor-san to tell me more about himself.]_

**[In the condition that you do the same.]**

_[Fine. What do you want to know?]_

**[Any you're comfortable of telling.]**

_[Let's see. I have an incredibly low presence but you already know that. I'm an only child. I love reading novels and I sometimes go to several fanfiction sites 'cause trust me there're lots of great stories out there and I really like Vanilla Milkshakes and oh I have a pet dog named nigou]_

**[Well, I play basketball and I like playing Shogi too. I'm also an only child making my father expect a lot from me and I like Tofu Soup. Favorite Color?]**

_[Baby Blue. You?]_

**[Red.]**

_[How old are you? I'm fifteen.]_**  
><strong>

**[Sixteen. So you're a year younger.]**

_[It'll be weird to call you sempai, so I refuse.]_

**[Agreed. You calling me sempai is actually uncomfortable]**

With each other, they felt more welcome. More at peace and not fearing being misjudged.

_[I like Vanilla scented candles. I like everything that smells Vanilla]_

**[I have a collection of over a hundred Shogi boards]**

They can ask each other questions.

_[I forgot to ask. Why Kuro?]_

**[You said you're a shadow. I think it's fitting]**

_[Then you could have just used Phantom Man]_

**[Nah, doesn't sit well with me]**

_[Hmph! I really like it you know]_

**[I will buy you a superhero cape as compensation. I'll even include a mask if you want]**

_[And how are you suppose to hand it down to me? On the other hand, I don't have a use for some cape]_

**[Easy. I'll keep it safe until we finally meet and who knows it'll come in handy one day]**

Funny how someone you met on some strange circumstance can actually be your greatest confidante. They had learned to be open to each other and even exchange facts in their lives and yet at the same time, identities still remaining a mystery.

It was weird but a good kind of weird.

_[Math hates me!]_

**[No it does not. Math is not even a person]**

_[You're right. It's just the symbolism of evil on earth. Apocalypse has began since math was invented]_

**[Math isn't that bad]**

_[Well then, excuse me as I wallow in self pity]_

**[I don't think you're someone to just give up, Kuro]**

_[This is a different matter. Mathematics had always been my weak spot. Actually I only like to involve math when counting money for Vanilla Milkshakes]_**  
><strong>

**[What're you fussing about anyway?]**

_[I can't find the solution for problem number 17, page 28 from the workbook]_

**[Ah, I've already solved that one. It's a piece of cake]**

_[Yay, good for you but you don't have to mockingly shove it down my face you know]_

**[No need to get all fired up, I can teach you the solution if you want me too]**

_[And how are you supposed to do that?]_

**[Give me a few minutes]**

_[Okay]_

Kuroko waited and almost dropped his phone when it started ringing nonstop.

Emperor-san is calling!

Should he answer? What would Emperor-san's voice sound like? What would his voice sound like on the other line? What would he say first? Hi? Hello? Nice weather we're having today? Look the sky is so starry tonight? What did you eat for dinner?

This is actually harder than he thought.

The phone then stopped ringing. Kuroko Tetsuya can't help but feel rather disappointed. He should have answered right away!

His phone started ringing again and this time, without much of a fuss, he answered.

"Uhm..." Seriously that was his first word? It's not even a word to begin with!

"Finally, I thought you're not going to answer" slight disappointment was hinted from the voice on the other line.

"Sorry, I actually have to decide on how I should address you"

There was an amused chuckling "And you decided with an Uhm?"

"It's hard you know! This is the first time that I'll actually talk to you and besides you should have given me a head start. I was unprepared!" If only the other can see his pouting face, he would have laughed instead of chuckling.

"Sorry, my bad. So you're having difficulties with a math problem, right?"

"Yeah"

"Grab a pen, a piece of paper and a calculator. I'm going to be your personal tutor for the night"

"Will it even work out? I mean we can't see each other"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. It'll be like an online tutorial minus the video part, all you have to do is follow what I say and you'll be fine"

"Okay, let's do it!"

The problem had been solved in the span of eight minutes and Kuroko can't help but stare at his phone with awe. Emperor-san is sure one heck of a tutor and to think that he's teaching him through a phone call! He can do better than his math professor!

"Thanks Emperor-san"

"My pleasure. Do you need help with anything else?"

"I'm already done with the others but thank you, again"

"So then, are you sleepy yet?"

"Not really. You?"

"No and I'm also done with my school work. So, do you want to talk about some random shits before one of us get knocked down?"

Kuroko chuckled. "Sure, I'd love that"

**...iOiOiOiOi...**

Kuro is indeed an enigma, a strange being, a unique individual... and the only person that one Akashi Seijuro had allowed to invade his life in more ways he had done with others. He allowed the other to know his secrets, he told the other what he does and doesn't like. He opened himself up like a book to an eager reader.

He hadn't seen him yet and his identity is yet to be known but for some unknown reason, Akashi Seijuro had been drawn to the very person. Attracted in a way he had never felt for someone else.

Admittedly, he had fallen for the stranger that owns that blue post-it note.

To others it may sound utterly ridiculous but what do they know? They were never the one to hear his monotonous and yet strangely comforting voice, They never heard him laugh or sound really nervous. They never made him feel worried after having known he had gotten sick.

They never can tell how the other made him feel welcome and warm.

They never had that special connection with the other.

They will never know.

Funny though that it had to take another person for him to finally come into terms with his feelings.

"You like him, no wait scratch my previous words, you love the person"

"Don't be ridiculous Shintaro, he's just a friend"

"We're friends too but you don't act like a love-stricken, loyal puppy with me"

"Don't compare yourself with him. Kuro is different"

"Exactly my point. You've found something on him that triggered your usually apathetic demeanor into something of a blushing teenage fangirl"

"I am not apathetic Shintaro and I do not act like a fangirl of all things. Besides as I've told you, I don't have feelings for some mysterious person I haven't even met"

"Don't you really? Keep trying to refuse your so called emotions Akashi but in the end you can never run away from it" Midorima paused for a moment before adding. "And does it really matter if you've seen him or not? You don't fall for someone through your eyes Akashi"

"I can believe you're talking that way, Shintaro. It's giving me goosebumps"

"I'm just getting tired of your little acts of denial. Your unusual behavior is creeping the hell out of the whole team" The megane pointed out "Just yesterday, you had been unlikely smiling like an idiot after you had a phone conversation with your mysterious favorite person and last week you actually borrowed Kise's phone of all people to engage yourself with more conversations with the other after your battery died out. Not to forget mentioning, you ignored our Science professor today because you were too busy snickering at an emoji he sent you"

Akashi Seijuro paused as realization finally hit him hard on the face. Maybe he had actually already fallen for the mysterious guy but just refused to come in terms with his feelings had Shintaro not boldly made him realize everything.

"Do you really think I've fallen for him?"

"Madly"

Akashi Seijuro stared at his friend before letting out a half smile. "This is really troublesome, isn't it?"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Mother... Are you busy? can we talk?" Kuroko Tetsuya stared at his mom and for the first time in his life, actually looking conflicted. The middle aged woman looked at her son, the newspaper she had been holding awhile ago had been folded back and placed on the coffee table.

"Take a sit, What's bothering you?" The older teal-head motioned for her son to sit beside him.

"You see, Mother I think I..." The boy trailed off, unsure if he should go on or not.

"You do remember that you can always tell me anything, right?"

"Hai"

"Then what's bothering my little boy?"

"That... You see... Mother, I think I like someone...in a romantic way"

"Really! That's great news! My baby's growing up! Wait till I tell your father about this!"

"Ah, mother please calm down"

"Sorry, you're mom got carried away. Carry on and tell me about this person. Have I met him before?"

"You know that it's a guy?" Kuroko's eyes slightly widened with shock "How did you..."

"Call it Mother's instinct"

"So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? For what reason?"

"That I like a guy and not a girl like I'm suppose to?"

The older Kuroko gazed lovingly at her son before squeezing his hands comfortingly. "Look, Tetsuya, your father and I, we don't really mind with whom you'll fall for as long as you're happy then who are we to be opposing and judgmental? Besides gender shouldn't be a basis to falling in love, you fall in love with your heart and your soul and in the end, your feelings and not those who surround you, that's what really matters"

"Thank you, mother" The younger Kuroko didn't even think twice and hugged his mother just tightly enough to not suffocate.

"So why don't you tell me more about him? I have lots of time to spend with you now and we can make this as our little mother-son bonding activity" Kuroko Tetsuya smiled at his mom and with a tone of excitement rushing within his very veins, he started talking about the very person he had fallen for.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Weeks passed and days have gone by and yet none of them had know of each other's hidden feelings. They acted as normally as they could within their not really ordinary circumstances.

They enjoyed, albeit the lack of physical contact, each other's company despite not having faced each other even once. They were each other's best company... but as much as they didn't want too, most good things will and will come to an end.

And Akashi Seijuuro never imagined that one of his most dreaded days would eventually come, so soon. Much too soon.

Friday. Practice just ended with the team lead by the captain himself against Aomine Daiki had won -as predicted- during their practice match. He took his phone out to check through his messages and emails.

27 messages and 13 missed calls, all of them from the exact same individual and he knew that said person won't go as far as send multiple messages and try calling couple of times unless it's necessary.

He then noticed a voice recording sent by the very person, and for some reason, dread and nervousness rushed on his entire being.

_"Hi...uhm I tried calling you but you won't answer and I guess you're probably busy so I've decided to just leave you a voice mail. So how do I start? I don't even know where I've gotten the courage to say all of this things to you but I guess this would be the only chance I'll ever had...I want to thank you for giving a little more color to my days in Teiko and you're right it really is not that bad. During those times when our opinions differed and I might have had annoyed you, I'm sorry. I have to admit though, I really enjoyed our small debates...You're a great tutor and I still wonder how you've managed to teach me despite not being able to see each other personally. I guess I really am a great listener..._

There was silence and only the sound of breathing was heard. Akashi continued listening. He wanted to. There is more and he knew.

However that small yet threatening pit he feels on his stomach won't seem to go. No matter how much he tried to ignore.

_"...I like it how you've always managed to make me smile or to keep me calm despite not being with me physically. We've never seen each other personally yet you were my greatest company. I guess it's okay for me to say, you're one of my most precious person...sounds a little ridiculous to assume that kind of claim, right? Since I am yet to see you..."_

A storm is coming. A storm he is not ready for.

_"But I guess meeting you now is not the kind of luxury fate would want me to have. Maybe someday, finally seeing each other would be granted to us both..._

Akashi almost dropped his phone. The storm had struck.

_"...I'm leaving, Emperor-san. My father had to take over one of my grandfather's companies in London and so we need to move there"_

The very person and probably the only person Akashi Seijuro would ever gave so much importance too - much more he does himself- is clearly about to leave.

And for the first time in his entire life, Akashi Seijuro is unable to do anything. All his influences, his absolute domination about everything and his supposed to be uncanny charm to make things work accordingly to his own will; all of those things doesn't seem to work on his side. Not during the very time he wanted it to.

_"...I don't know if you'll continue listening to me but just in case you still are then I would like to give you a parting gift. I know I had been the one who insisted that our names will remain anonymous to each other but I guess I really won't mind it at all, not anymore and so Emperor-san let me introduce myself..." _There was a pause _"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, a first year from class B and I don't exactly know how I ended feeling this way and I'm not even entirely sure if I should but..."_

Akashi held his phone closer to his ear.

_"I think I've fallen for Emperor-san"_

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Kuroko Tetsuya held unto his luggage tightly as he navigated his way towards the waiting area and meeting his parents at the exact spot. His parents looked at each other and sighed before nudging at each other to say something. In the end, the boy's father walked towards his only child, "Tetsuya, are you sure about this? If you want to stay behind, you're mom and I, we'll understand"

"Your father's right, don't force yourself if you are having second thoughts"

"I'll be fine, Mother. Please don't worry about me. I've already decided" Kuroko Tetsuya avoided his parents gaze to not show the conflicted emotions dancing in his eyes. Yes, he had decided but the question lies within the part of knowing if he's even ready or not.

Is he really ready to leave? What about him and the feelings he has for him? Sure, with much needed courage and thought, he sort of already confessed what he felt for the very person who made him feel significant and important but is it ever enough?

What about the other? What does he feel? Could there have been a chance that the other felt the same way? Then again, what if he doesn't want a relationship that passes the borderline of them being just friends?

Frankly, Kuroko Tetsuya isn't at all ready to hear the other's rejection.

So maybe, this is for the best. He had told the other how he felt and even if he might never know what Emperor-san thinks, at least a part of him can breathe at ease.

Or was it really the case? Maybe if he only stopped ignoring the part of him, shouting and begging for him to change what he already have decided, then things would have had a different case. If only.

_"Flight 707 boarding to London will be leaving in Twenty minutes, All passengers please be on board. I repeat, flight 707..."_

"Are you ready, Tetsuya?"

"Yes, Mother" The unspoken 'not really' was unheard of.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

He ran.

For the first time in his life, he's chasing for something, no rather someone he really wanted to have. Most of his life, everything had been laid out in front of him if not something he can easily take without as much as breaking a sweat. Kuroko Tetsuya's entry had been an oddity albeit not unwelcome, he had been a challenge at first, a form of puzzle that caught his attention. A certain someone that added more meaning to his life.

He can still recall the last few sentences from his Tetsuya. Yes, from the very moment he found out that his unspoken feelings had already been in some way reciprocated, the red-head had already decided that the other belongs to no one else but him and him alone.

And for the first time, he doesn't mind exclusively being someone's property either.

_"I think I've fallen for Emperor-san"_ There was a nervous chuckling before the other spoke again. _"I don't even knew when it had started but it just happened. You have always been there for me, so much more than anyone else. You made me feel important and significant and needed and maybe that's why... That's why I've slowly and madly but surely have fallen in love with you"_

_"Funny isn't it? I just want you to know. I want you to know how I feel and that I'm not expecting you to feel the same way but... "_

No he's wrong! His Tetsuya is wrong and he'll make everything right! He'll tell the other how he feels and the world be damned if he can't make him his. The other will know that their feelings were mutual and they can start from there. They can be together. They can be happy together.

Right?

"The flight to London, when's the departure time?" The red-head didn't even spare a few seconds to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry sir but the flight took off five minutes ago. Have you missed your flight? I'm sure we can do some-"

Akashi Seijuro had frozen on his spot, unable to move and simply not knowing what to do. The attendant's voice barely registering as questions and confusions started evading his mind but one word stood above all,

_Why?_

* * *

><p><strong>*slowly backs away from the screen*<strong>

**... So ultimately, they had fallen for each other despite not being able to see eye to eye and yet in the end they didn't meet in person. How much more sadder can it get? Kuroko didn't even manage to know Emperor-san's identity!**

**Excuse me for all the cheesy parts of the story.**

**Comments? Reviews? Violent Reactions? Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I actually do really have plans to continue the story and just marked it complete to know what the readers reactions will be... and OMG! The amount of people asking me for another chapter is quite overwhelming~ I can't thank you people enough! ****Sorry for the little trolling act of mine. AkaKuro moments, yay! Yay!**

**Still Unbeta'ed so again there will be mistakes. Warnings for random cheesy scenes and might be failed attempts on romantic scenes by yours truly, better read at your own risk.**

**I hope you guys will like this chapter. I tried my best but I don't know and so...**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Familiar Strangers ~<strong>

Kuroko Tetsuya bit his lower lip as his hands clutched tightly unto his own jeans. He tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths and humming happy tunes but none of those worked.

The unsettling feeling, it just won't go away despite his numerous attempts to just ignore and try distracting himself with whatever he can put his mind into to avoid the troubled emotions slowly resurfacing and making his chest hurt like crazy. Frankly, maybe it is fate's own way of telling him that he will be doing the worst decision he'll ever made in his entire life if he won't act out on it.

Him leaving and trying to move on and not face reality even if reality itself would end up slapping him hard in the face, was it really worth it? Would it really be worth it?

If the tightening of his chest and his troubled feelings were any indications, then apparently not.

_"Flight 707 boarding to London will be leaving in 15 minutes, All passengers please-"_

"Mother, Father I'm sorry but I don't think I can do thi-"

The teal-head was cut off from talking when his mother shoved a small carry-on bag right in front of him. Unzipping the bag, what he saw was a couple of important documents, several credit cards, couple of ATMs, his passport and the key to their own house. The boy stared at his parents with confusion only to be met with a pair of identical grins. His father moved a hand to gently pat him on the head. "Say no more, Go on ahead and run while you still got the chance"

"Go forth to what makes you happy, Tetsuya. No matter what happens, your Father and I will always be here for you"

"I... Thank you Mother, Father!"

"We love you so much our baby, don't ever forget that Okay?"

"I know that and I won't"

"Now hurry son, go chase on that great love of yours!"

"Don't forget to give us a call!"

Kuroko Tetsuya smiled and gave both his parents a quick hug before scurrying his way out of the plane. After this, whatever is to happen will happen and admittedly, he's not a hundred percent ready but he just doesn't seem to care much about it anymore. All that mattered right there and then is to find the very person who changed his life in god knows so many ways.

He kept on running, avoiding those who are on his way and uncaring if a few had bumped out on him none-to-gently. He cringed a little when a bulky man in a suit had hit his shoulder but he kept running, aiming himself towards the exit.

At least that was his plan.

However, for some apparent reason his attention was drawn towards the information booth and making him stop and stay still. He stopped running and right there and then, the first thing he saw was is someone, slightly panting but still emerging an aura of authority and dignified nature standing there and for some reason, that person had drawn Kuroko into a stop. Kuroko felt his heart thug with a sudden jolt of mixed emotions he can't quite fathom yet but all he can understand, even if it may sound weird and everything is that once he saw that person it was as if he knew by heart who he is.

**[I have red hair and red eyes. I got them both from my mother] **The guy also has the same eye and hair color as the very person he's been thinking so much about lately.

**[I'm really not that tall and admittedly, I'm not happy with it. I don't like it when people point them out too] **Okay, the person is only a few inches taller than him by comparison.

**[I'm a member of the Basketball Club. Oh wait, I already told you that] **The guy is wearing Teiko's basketball uniform with a number 4 on it, indicating his membership and captaincy.

His eyes may see the person as no one but a stranger but his heart tells him otherwise. His heart is boldly telling him, it is Emperor-kun. It is no one else but the very person whom he had fallen in love with.

But why is he here? Could it be that he came all the way from school to search for him and maybe, just maybe ask him to stay and never leave? Is there a chance that his feelings are actually not unrequited at all?

"The flight to London, when's the departure time?" The red-head asked, desperation and urgency evident on his tone. Kuroko stood near, slightly shocked at the unusual turn of events because seriously, who would have thought that the person he intended to search for is right here?

He knew, he did mentally mention about not running away and facing everything and accepting all possible results when he's into the situation and all but...

How can it be this soon!?

Is he really even here for him or is it just him being much assuming on such possibilities? Because the other having fallen for him too, It's just too good to be true.

The red-head then straightened up, giving Kuroko a chance to finally see how the other fully looks like. Having done so, his eyes widened by a fraction as deep realization finally hit him like a bucket of ice cold water. Oh god! What should he do next? The red-head is actually someone he does know who! If the other is clearly Emperor-kun then things had gotten a little more complicated. How he haven't realized earlier with the jersey number being a hint, he'll never really fully understand.

Emperor-kun is clearly Akashi Seijuro! The Akashi Seijuro! Basketball Team Captain, Student Body President and Student Genius Extraordinaire! He's seriously the most influential student in their school, That one student both honored and feared by almost everyone. Did he just got smitten by the infamous red-head? The answer is yes, obviously.

He's in love with Akashi Seijuro!

How much more surprising can it get?

And now, what should he do next? Step forward and introduce himself or be a coward and walk away, possibly regretting this moment for the rest of his life? The second option is not too good of an idea but as for the first one, Does he even have enough courage for it? Sure thing he's on adrenaline rush earlier, eager to finally find and meet the other but having known the other's identity he started having second thoughts. Should he approach and hope for the best or should he just back away and pretend that this never happened while deeply hurting and most likely asking 'what ifs?' over and over again?

The other after all is someone capable of potential and greatness while he, he's just a simple guy trying to find reasons in life. They were just simply too different, too much of an opposite from each other. However, some opposites do attract just like magnets and unless he's courageous enough, he'll never know.

Contemplating, Kuroko fetched his phone from his pockets and dialed a certain number he had long since memorized. He should at least take a step forward and see how things will go from there onward. He remained standing and watching from his spot when the red-head's phone started ringing and vibrating.

He nervously waited as the red-head's attention had been drawn towards the sudden vibration. He watched as the other's eyes had seemingly widened with initial shock before hurriedly answering the call, as if afraid that if he don't, he won't be getting another chance.

"Tetsuya..." Kuroko is slightly surprised with the sudden first name calling but it felt good to hear and so he never really minded. With a small quirk on his lips and a quick and deep inhale, he stepped forward and stopped right in front of the other. It would be now or never.

The red-head stared at the person that had stopped in front and saw an unfamiliar streak of baby blue hair, pale white skin and a pair of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"Hello, Emperor-kun, It's nice to finally meet you in person and I guess you already have an idea who I am"

"Tetsuya? Is it really you?" The red-head looked at the other with a questioning gaze. Isn't he supposed to be on a plane ride to London? Why is he here then? Not that he doesn't like the idea of the other being here but still "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?"

"Supposedly but there's something of great importance that I need to settle or I may not be able to live it down for as long as I'm alive" Kuroko stared intently at the other. "You know, being the center of the emotional conflict I'm currently suffering from, I'm really happy you're here although this is actually kind of a little awkward and I am not even prepared for it, a five minute rehearsal could have been great you know"

Akashi Seijuro stepped forward, eyes still locked with surprise and yet there's a great amount of relief and gratitude dancing on them. He reached out and grabbed unto the teal-head's hand and at that moment, as they touched, a sudden jolt of electricity seemed to have run through their veins and it was the kind of jolt that felt really good.

"You're here, You really are here" Akashi breathed out as he tightly held unto the other's hand. Kuroko meanwhile blushed, maybe the other haven't realized it but their small body contact is really rushing the blood up to his supposedly pale white face. Kuroko inwardly bit his lips, trying to not show how much he's being affected. Damn, why is Emperor-san like this? Not that the other had an idea with what he's doing to him but truthfully, does he really need to do it?

"Ah, yes I am. Why is Emperor-kun here?" Okay, surprisingly the words came out without him stuttering.

"Tetsuya..." The teal-head looked at the other with confusion and almost yelped with surprise when the other, without much of a warning had almost not so gently pulled him forward, letting their bodies touch into a tight embrace.

"Uhm...Emperor-kun" Kuroko's eyes widened when the red-head tightened the embrace, enough to show that he won't be letting go at any moment and yet not too tight to prevent him from breathing. Truthfully, it feels really nice.

"I thought I lost you, I've never been scared of anything in my life until today" Akashi Seijuro does not always let his emotions get the best of him and yet one Kuroko Tetsuya had managed to have all of those emotions to spiral out of control and right now, he wanted nothing more but to make sure that the other would and will know of his feelings. "Remember that first note you wrote? You've asked for your purpose, your existence and then you asked me again and I told you that you need to find the answer yourself?"

"I remember" Kuroko answered as he noticed that more and more people are looking at their direction as if them having seen two people hug in an airport is some kind of an alien thing into which, in all reality hugging shouldn't be surprising at all since this is an airport! People hug and kiss their loved ones either to welcome or say goodbye? How could they be any different from the rest?

"Then can I take it back? Can I give you some selfish answer of mine? It may sound crazy but I want you to exist for me so don't go." Kuroko's eyes widened with shock. Is he... Is Emperor-kun actually confessing to him like right now? Okay, he's not really confessing but the other is asking him to basically be there and to not go so more or less, it's going that way, right? His gut feelings told him yes. The teal-head almost flinched when the other's forehead found it's way on his left shoulder and once again he heard him speak however this time the other's voice sounded pleading, almost desperate. "I never knew it would happen but it did, I really like you that the mere thought of not being able to be by your side or to hear your voice just doesn't sit well with me. I want you to be my side and I don't want you to leave ever again, so please... Stay"

Kuroko Tetsuya was still in a state of shock but somehow his arms, seemingly having a mind of their own had wrapped around the other's waist and then he nodded, slightly but enough for Akashi to notice and right there and then, even if no more words were spoken, they both understood each other's feelings.

He is to stay and he would be there to be by his side.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"You're Akashi Seijuro" Kuroko Tetsuya had randomly pointed out once he and his not yet, but ohmygosh! hopefully soon enough, lover arrived at his family's now almost empty of everything house about ten minutes or so ago.

"Yes I'm aware" Akashi Seijuro gave the whole house a scan, immediately memorizing every single detail up even to the smallest and most intricate ones. The three story building which was conveniently located not far from Teiko middle school indicated that the other, though not as classy and financially well-off as Akashi himself does actually live a good life.

"You're Akashi Seijuro" The teal-head said in repeat, baby blue eyes staring at the other with half amusement and half still trying to process everything.

"I know who I am Tetsuya, You don't have to tell me twice" The red-head stated almost teasingly

"Sorry, it's just too hard to believe" Kuroko had successfully opened the front door and invited the other. "Come in."

"Why would it be hard to believe that I'm Akashi Seijuro? Have my intimidation skills decreased rapidly without my notice?" Akashi picked up a small photo frame and blushed at the adorable little Kuroko Tetsuya wearing a Super Mario outfit and without the other noticing took a photo of it with his phone before speaking up once again, this time holding the frame up. "You really look adorable in here."

"Please don't say such embarrassing things." Kuroko snatched the frame away from the other and placed it back at the counter. His mom might have missed that one while they had been packing. "And that's not what I meant..."

"Oh? Do tell me then"

Kuroko Tetsuya looked away, cheeks tinting red in color as he tried avoiding gaze with the other. "It's just, you know, too hard to believe that someone as special and great as you would like someone as nobody as me. It's just seemingly too impossible"

Akashi blinked and calmly walked nearer to the other and used his right hand to chin the other up. "Why would it be impossible? Did you actually thought that I've got superficial, too high of a standard when it comes to choosing people that I will like or whatnot?"

"Uhm, yes?"

"Well you're not wrong." Akashi chuckled at the look of disbelief emanating from the other. "I do have standards when it comes to people I like to associate with, well I used too but everything changed when I started getting to know you. I'll admit, at first it's mainly about me being curious about you and not feeling anything else special. I thought you would just be a spur-of-the-moment someone and you'll eventually pass by just like most people I've come to know but you haven't. I think you had been an oddity in my life, something I haven't prepared for and for once in my life I miscalculated and it didn't made sense at first since I'm supposed to be right about everything but suddenly you came into the picture and you had been someone I never expected for but you know what? I don't think I minded it one bit, sure at first I was in a state of denial, falling for you had been something I've never foreseen but tell you what? I'm really glad I did and to add a few corrections, you're not a nobody because you, my dearest Tetsuya is my everything"

"Akashi-kun..." The teal-head's voice trailed away, not knowing what else he should be saying. The other's words were just to heartwarming, he suddenly felt like one of those shoujo manga characters being confessed too by the all too perfect bishounen.

"It's Seijuro"

"What?" Kuroko Tetsuya snapped out of his shoujo manga character reference musing.

"Call me Seijuro"

"I can't do that, it's embarrassing"

"No it's not, just say it. I want to hear you say my name" Akashi inched closer, much to Kuroko's discomfort. "Call me by my name, Tetsuya. Come on, say it"

Kuroko slightly opened his lips as to speak. "Sei... Seiju... Ah, I don't think I can. I'm sorry"

"It's fine, don't push yourself. Calling me Sei will do for now but I'll be waiting for the day you can endearingly call me by my full first name" Akashi smiled reassuringly at the other making Kuroko smile back. "Okay then, Sei"

"See? Isn't that better, Love?"

Kuroko blushed at the sudden word of endearment. "Uhm... that word you used"

"What? It's true. I like you, you like me basic formula equals you and I being on a romantic relationship. Aren't we on the same page yet? Okay then, Kuroko Tetsuya, let's just cut the chase and go straight to the point, will you be my lover?" Akashi Seijuro straightforwardly asked while looking at the other expectantly and inwardly chanting, 'please say yes!, please say yes!'

Kuroko Tetsuya still haven't gotten over the fact that the guy behind Emperor-kun's idenity had been one Akashi Seijuro and then, just when the fact had sinked in, another reality took a direct hit on him, hard. Oh gosh! Did the other just established a romantic relationship between the two of them? Not that he's against it or anything, in all reality he's actually really happy about it but isn't it too soon? Shouldn't they suppose to get to know each other more first, just like two regular dating individuals?

Nah, too much time wasting.

Why go to all that trouble when they both can go straight to the end result?

Kuroko Tetsuya chuckled causing the other to look at him with slight confusion. "You know what, you're right. We like each other so why bother wasting time on courtships and and whatever other shits?"

"Love, who ever told you that I won't be wooing you every single day that we'll be spending together?" If the saying 'melting on words' isn't actually words meant figuratively, Kuroko Tetsuya would have already been some sort of a flowing liquid-ish substance by now. Why is the red-head just so immensely good at making his heart go all feeling flattered and warm?

And then all so suddenly, the red-head started inching much too closer with the other and obviously trying to close the gap between them. Kuroko found himself unable to tilt his head away and instead finding himself being on the same pace as the other.

And then there's something wet and warm.

Neither knew who had been the one who had finally closed the gap between them, the only thing they felt right at that very moment was something warm, succulent and very sweet. Their first kiss may be filled with inexperience and quite obviously, they're lacking expertise but none of those mattered at that moment. All they knew is that they really like how each other's lips tasted with their own.

"Tetsuya tastes heavenly" After hearing those words and with both cheeks flushing like crazy, Kuroko found himself burying his face unto the red-head's chest. Akashi chuckled and gently brushed his left hand on the other's surprisingly soft hair while the other hand wrapped around the other. He then placed a small kiss on the other's temple before whispering, "I love you"

Kuroko didn't move from his position but he did mumble words back and Akashi knew, even if the other's words were muffled, he knew what the other stated and for that he is happy.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Having one Kuroko Tetsuya transfer to the same class as one Akashi Seijuro is a very bad idea. Just ask the students of class 1-A, trust them. They know.

They've been having nonstop, daily occurrences of certain reasons why and unfortunately they're stuck and trying to get away is not an option. Many have tried, some even a couple of times and none succeeded.

Many of them had almost died, some had been sent towards the nurse's office and there are those who had fainted on the hallway. Only a few had been lucky enough to be strong that they still managed to remain conscious and standing but most of them, no actually all of them had sacrificed a lot.

Suffering from intensive nosebleed due to a certain pair is very bad to someones health. To bad, it seems that the culprits never got the memo.

The two, for the past three weeks since the teal-head had transferred to their class due to a certain red-head's influence, would come in thirty minutes too early than class time to do their early morning make-out session and the poor souls, mostly the students from the same class and the others who had just randomly passed by the room and who unfortunately never got a memo would often see themselves watching the two almost hungrily eating each other while not caring for their surrounding. It would be too late for them to realize what's happening and escaping would be damn futile. They would either end up being a silent fan of the two or immediately joining the already established AkaKuro fanclub that always have giveaway items you can choose from be it a magic mug, a fanshirt, glittery stickers and or the occasional pillows with an AkaKuro photo imprinted on it.

Rumors has it that the fan club members even have their monthly gathering into which they write fanfictions, create doujins and trade AkaKuro merchandises with each other while indulging indescentthemselves with the latest AkaKuro news.

"What is go- Holy shit! Fuck! Someone died again!"

"Baka Dai-chan, don't say curse wo- godamnit! It happened again. There's blood and dying people!"

"Why is there blood in the floor, Sachin and Minechin? Oh it's Akachin and Kurochin's fault."

"They're at it again, aren't they? How many times do I have to tell them to close the door?"

"If I take a video and show them to my sisters, they'll be on a feast -ssu but I don't think I can go in without falling as a victim myself"

"I can't believe I'd say this but their make-out sessions seems to look hotter than Mai-chan on a bikini. They should start going on the next level with me watching"

"Dai-chan is a pervert!"

"What indecent thoughts you have Aomine"

"I'll tell Akachin and Kurochin."

"Aominechii should keep his dirty thoughts to himself!"

"Hah! Stop acting all innocent! I bet you all have dirty, perverted thoughts about them doing it in your own perverted minds too!"

Cue awkward silence...

"Wha- It was a joke! I can't believe it's actually true! Holy shit are all of you actually having dirty thoughts!?"

"What! Dai-chan knows I'm a fujoshi!"

"How am I suppose to not do it, they're practically telling people to ship them... and Oha-Asa says that brain exercise is good"

"I only think of Akachin and Kurochin being strawberries and blueberries and having tart babies"

"It's hard not too! -ssu"

"Ha! Who is the pervert now!"

"Shut up, Dai-chan!"

"Just go call a janitor or something!"

"As if someone will come and voluntarily clean this mess up. This is even worst than last time and what am I? an errand boy?"

"I can't believe that the school is already willing to pay them triple and yet no one wants to volunteer"

True to what was said, most janitors, okay all of the janitors would do all costs no matter how disturbing and horrifying just so they can avoid being assigned in cleaning the area. Blood stains are the worst and is hard to clean after all. And also, they're all at risk into falling as victims themselves and so better be on the safer side, right?

"Well, I'm outta here before I ended up having to clean everything myself"

"I have data to summarize so I need to get inside to!"

"Oha-Asa says it's not an ideal day to be late"

"It's unsanitary to eat here. Akachin will be angry"

"What about the fallen ones? Aren't we going to he- Oh, whatever! Never mind!"

And to think that for that day, all the couple did was take a nap with Kuroko's head on his lover's shoulder and with their hands intertwined together.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Akashi can be pretty sweet in his own little ways. One thing Kuroko will never get tired with.

_'Good morning, my baby love. Hope you dreamt of me and you last night for I did so'_

Reading the small note posted on one of his pillows, a small smile grazed upon a certain teal-head's lips. His lover, who usually spend weekends with him would opt to just leave small notes -practically posted to just about anywhere- than bothering in waking him up to say that he would have to leave early to go back home and prepare for school. Why the two didn't just chose to stay at the same house since they're actually in an established relationship and it's more practical and it's the modern world, people do it anyway can be pointed hands down towards the teal-head's parents... to whom Akashi found out can be the quirkiest and strangest set of parents Akashi had ever met.

**_"Tetsuya, we know both you and dearest Seijuro are very much itching to get into each other's pants but wait till you're both eighteen and on a legal drinking stage, trust us sex is much better when you're slightly drunk"_**

**_"I want to say 'to hell with legal age, I lost mine when I was fourteen' but your mother is always right, Tetsuya my boy and so no sex until you turn eighteen"_**

Kuroko's parent's choice of words, not theirs. It didn't help that Kuroko's phone had been on loudspeaker that day and Akashi who had heard everything that his lover's parents had stated couldn't help but raise an eyebrow out of amusement at his lover's parent's weird antics. However when the idea of not being able to touch his lover until they're both eighteen hadn't settled well with the red-head and had ended up uncharacteristically sulking and irritatingly running his fingernails towards the nearest wall, repeatedly like a cat. It was comical at first until the teal-head, having had enough of the other's childish antics had to shower his lover with small kisses and a gentle pat.

Another question then kicked in, what about Akashi's father? What's his say on the fact that his only heir is on a romantic relationship with a guy? Many had speculated and most of them had been sure that the mighty Akashi Sr. would be disapproving of his son's choice for a lover but no one ever expected the unexpected. Much to everyone's shock and contrary to what people thought to be, Akashi Sr. is actually very fond of his son's teal-head lover much to said teal-head's comfort and slight confusion as he had known of the older man's reputation as a certain perfectionist. It had been the red head who had doubts with his father's actions, speculating that the older Akashi is planning something and only believed his father's acceptance of his lover after he actually had a serious father and son heart to heart talk with each other.

Akashi Seijuro is not even aware of the fact that his father is capable of accepting. Nonetheless, it felt great.

Back to the matter at hand.

At first, Akashi would just leave without even a single note to his lover ...which had to be changed when Kuroko insisted on waking up around the same time as his lover did to say goodbye. Akashi not wanting to compromise his lover's rest, devised a full proof strategy.

Thus the birth of sweet post-it notes everywhere. Originally, the post where just simple notes of Akashi telling the other that he had left, Kuroko can't quite remember the day when his lover started to post simple but sweet notes in addition to his usual 'see you soon' ones.

_'Mirrors are great but I like it more when I see myself with happiness and love reflected through your eyes' _Yep it was posted inside Kuroko's bathroom mirror.

_'I used to believe that falling is a weakness that is until I met you. Now I don't mind falling over and over again, in love with you'_ The note was on...the floor

_'There're lots of great love stories told but do you know what story I treasure most?... It's the one where the stars are you, I and our love that is oh so true'_ It was posted on one of the teal head's light novels he left at the coffee table. Seriously if he hadn't known this side of his lover for some time now he would've fainted at the idea of one Akashi Seijuro being romantic.

_'I don't believe in our happy ending...cause what we have will never end. Our love is bound to survive even the test of time'_ Behold the note posted on the cd case of that romantic movie they watched last night.

_'I Love You. Now, always and forever too'_ It was the last note Kuroko managed to see- unless he skipped a note or two, which never happened as Akashi would place them on obvious places- before heading out to school.

Kuroko smiled before fetching his phone and pressing the call button on his lover's number. Akashi picked up after a few rings "Have I forgotten anything, Tetsuya?"

"No Sei..."

"Then why? Is their something wrong?"

"Ah, is it wrong to tell Sei that I love him too?"

Akashi chuckled from the other line "No it's not and will never be"

"Then I love you, Sei"

"I love you too, my Tetsuya"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

They still have to wait until they're both eighteen. How the two managed to keep themselves from not doing it specially during sleepovers, let's just say it's rather hard.

Akashi never fails to mark a day down from his calendar.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still overwhelmed with the amount of reviews I got asking me to make a sequel. I don't know if the outcome is satisfying enough.<strong>

**This is to be marked as complete but there might be another chapter in the future. If ever I get enough inspiration that is.**

**For now I am open to your thoughts about this chapter. I did my best but you be the judge. Thank you for supporting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still unbeta'ed. Still with grammar mistakes. KNB is not mine.**

**I think this story has edged a bit closer towards the 'cliche' side of things because of what would happen. I don't know, I've been trying to make this as original of an idea as I can, but things can only go so far.**

**Brace yourself for too much and heavily grated cheesy-ness.**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Familiar Strangers 3~<strong>

"Tetsuya! You're awake. How do you feel?" A pair of worried eyes rushed towards the teal head as the latter tried to adjust to his surroundings after having been unconscious for almost a week.

Kuroko's answer however greatly surprised the redhead.

"Who are you?" A pair of baby blue eyes danced with confusion.

Akashi Seijuro stared at his lover with widening eyes as his entire being refused to accept the very words that came out of the other's lips. It can't be real, right? He's joking, making a humorless statement and then he'll chuckle a few seconds later at his dumbfounded expression and then he'll apologize for making him worry too much and Akashi will show one of his rarest smiles, the one only his Tetsuya has the privilege to see and then the other would smile back. Then everything else will fall perfectly into place.

It was what's supposed to happen and not the other staring at him with confusion and a hint of wariness as if he was some stranger.

"Uhm. I am asking you. Were you the one who helped me, Mister?"

Akashi felt like his heart is slowly breaking. It had been about a week or so when he received an emergency call from an unknown number telling him that his lover was caught in a vehicular accident and he hadn't left his side ever since.

However, he never expected this to happen.

"I'm..." Akashi started, voice sounding conflicted. He wanted to tell the other who he was in his life but with Tetsuya's current state, it obviously won't be the brightest of choices.

Just then, the door opened.

"Tetsuya!" Kuroko's mom rushed towards the boy while his father followed soon after. Both smiled at their only son, giving him nothing but a quick and barely there hug as they were too afraid that they'll be hurting him.

"What happened Mother? Father?"

"You don't remember? You were on a car accident about a week ago. You were in a cab back home from the airport when the driver was unable to stop in time while a school bus is heading the opposite side and to avoid hitting the other vehicle the cab driver opted to just hit a telephone post. I'm sorry to say, but the driver didn't make it and as for you, you've been in a coma ever since the accident."

"We thought we lost you, son. I'm sure glad you made it through or we won't be able to take it in specially Seijuro-kun."

"Who?"

Both parents stared at their son with slight surprise but brushed it off as him still being a little dazed with everything that's going on. He just woke up after all.

"Seijuro-kun honey. Surely you won't forget someone so important, right?"

"I'm sorry but I can't remember someone by that name."

Both adults eyes widened with shock before looking at the red-head with sympathy. Akashi refused to look back, but both parent's can feel the heavy heart currently emanating from the young teen.

"Tetsuya dear, Seijuro-kun is your-"

"You're right about earlier. I was the one who got you here. My name is Akashi Seijuro and I'm glad your doing fine now, Kuroko" The teal-head's parents stared at their son's lover with confusion wondering as to why he interrupted and even hid who he is to Tetsuya. The pained expression from the other's eyes quickly gave them conclusion that he wasn't doing it because he wanted to but because as of the moment it is the right thing to do. No matter how much it hurt.

"Ah, so you're my guardian angel. Thank you, Akashi-san for saving me" The teal head slightly smiled in appreciation into which the other returned back.

"Just Akashi is fine" He reached out to caress his lover's cheeks causing the other to blush at the sudden contact. Akashi inwardly smirk. Kuroko may have lost his memories of him, but it seemed that the feelings remained intact. Kuroko may not know who they are to each other right now, but their connection is still there and that's a great start.

At least not all is lost.

Someday, Akashi knew, the other would be back in his arms.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Sadly, that someday seems to still be too far away.

It had been exactly six whole months since the accident and yet his lover never showed any signs of recognizing who Akashi is or even the other people whom his clouded memories had buried deep inside him. He never knew or rather he had never known Ryota and all his childish whines. He never met Daiki and his rather narcissistic tendencies. He doesn't know Shintaro or how much of a tsundere the Megane can act. He never shared everything vanilla with Atsushi because apparently they don't even know each other.

And worst? Akashi is now nothing but a mere stranger. Just like who he was before they both came into each other's life.

He can't even approach. He can't get near to the very person who had and most likely will always be his precious one.

However, that never meant that he had abandoned the other, to hell with that fact ever happening. The other may have grown wary of him and so he had given distance, enough to give the other space but not too far from enabling him to still be within the others reach and be able to protect. He may be currently on the sidelines, but he'll never be fully out of the picture.

He will never abandon his love. Never in a million years or more.

He will wait.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

People would often say that someone's patience will soon be rewarded and in that time, all the waiting and all that sacrifices done will all be worth it.

"Shige-kun..."

"Kuroko, is there something wrong?" Ogiwara Shigehiro looked away from the movie he was watching to attend to his childhood friend. There was an unreadable expression from the other and Ogiwara can't help himself but get worried. Around a week after Kuroko had woken up from his coma-like state due to the accident, Ogiwara had decided to fly all the way back from California to be with the other. Kuroko had always been the brother he always wanted to have and they've grown so close during their childhood years and to Ogiwara the other will always be important.

"Before I've lost my memories, Do I know someone named Sei?"

The other guy's eyes widened a bit. Does it mean that the other is starting to remember? Ogiwara's expression softened as he motioned for the other to sit down. Kuroko without a word complied.

"So who is he?"

"How much about him can you remember, Kuroko?"

"I know that he's the one who got me to the hospital during my accident but I never got to associate him with my erased memories not until parts of it started to clear up and then he's there, he may not be as clear but I know he's someone significant to me...His hair, it was red and he would call me by my name with gentle affection. I can remember his smile but not his face, not until for awhile and..." The teal-head trailed off, stopping his sentence midway.

"And?" Ogiwara urged the other to continue.

"And it may sound funny but every time this person would invade my memory, I feel like my heart would always skip and I feel butterflies in my stomach. I would suddenly feel a bit happier and I don't even know why. It's like he's a big puzzle piece of my erased memories and I had been wondering, is he?"

"Actually he is. This person, he's actually your most precious someone."

There was silence. Kuroko did not speak momentarily before his lips parted yet again. "...So I've hurt him, haven't I?"

"It wasn't your fault."

"Does it matter if it's my fault or not? I did something terrible to him even if it's unconsciously."

"No one's blaming you, you know not even him" Ogiwara assured his friend, the movie he was watching already forgotten and the sound nothing but a meaningless background.

"I want to know more about him. Can you help me?" Kuroko looked at his friend with eyes full of determination. There was a pleading tone in his voice. If what his childhood friend had said were true and the person on his clouded memories is who he really is in his life then that must meant that the other had been waiting for him to come back.

Kuroko suddenly got clouded with guilt and longing.

Ogiwara shook his head. "I'm sorry but I barely knew him and haven't met him in person. However, I know something that might help you a lot. Wait here."

Not a minute later, Ogiwara was back with a red box with a black colored lid. Kuroko felt a sense of familiarity with the said item.

"I think this will really help a lot."

The box was handed down. Ogiwara then left to give his childhood friend some space.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Ah, good luck on the game Kagamichii and Seirin!"

"What are you doing here, Kise?"Kagami Taiga raised one of his split eyebrows.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be on the other side cheering your ex-captain?"

"Mou! We're friends! Can't I s-"

"Who says we're friends, dumbass!?"

"You're talking like Aominechii, Kagamichii!"

"The fuck! Don't compare me with that moron!"

"He's actually right for once, Kagami" Hyuuga Junpei wrapped an arm towards his Kohai on a manly manner. "So now stop with the curses and listen to your Senpai." The Megane captain's aura started to get darker. Kagami started to sweat. As if his captain doesn't swear.

"So Kise, aren't you going to tell Akashi and his team good luck?" Kiyoshi asked as he twirled a ball on his fingertip.

"I already sent him a message and even if I wanted to do it personally, it's not like it's even going to give an impact." Ryota Kise stopped his shit eating megawatt smile. "I think only Kurokochii can do that."

"Eh?"

"Who?"

"Kurokochii?"

The copycat player waved his hand in dismissal as his usually happy face got shadowed with an aura akin to sadness. "Err. Nothing! I have to go back to my team! Good luck again!"

Kagami and the rest of Seirin stared at the retreating blond. All wondering who he was talking about.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Where is he now? Has he gone tired of waiting for me?"

"Actually, you kind of asked him to leave you alone" Ogiwara had always hated being the bearer of bad news.

"Why would I do that?"

"According to what your Mom told us, after knowing your accident Akashi immediately went over to where you are. He almost never left your side unless your parents would tell him to do so. He was there when you woke up, asking if you're okay only for you to look at him with confusion and strangeness as if you never knew him at all and that was when the doctor confirmed your memory being erased by the impact resulting from the accident. Your parents who had both flew on short notice from London had both tried explaining who Akashi is in your life but for some reason you had been too skeptical to listen to them and believe their words."

"And Sei-kun?" Kuroko let the name roll on his lips and it felt really nice.

"He was devastated, heartbroken but he never blamed you as I was told. He also never left your side, not until you told him that his presence makes you uncomfortable."

"I've done something really wrong, haven't I?"

"As I've said, It never was your fault and besides it's not that you can't go see him and make things right" Ogiwara grinned at his friend "Seirin and Rakuzan is currently in a match at the nearest stadium. Why don't you go and give him a surprise cheer?"

Kuroko Tetsuya smiled. It would be perfect.

"Thanks Shige-kun" Kuroko gave his friend a brotherly hug before leaving the house and closing the door with a bang.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"They're losing... I'm sorry they're losing!"

"I never thought Rakuzan will be taken on by just a newbie school" Imayoshi made a comment as he watched the game intently. Sure, no matter how new Seirin's basketball team is there's no denying they're a strong team and it was no surprise that they've managed to keep up. What actually surprised him was how Rakuzan's captain is currently acting.

He never saw the other as unfocused as he is right now.

"Dai-chan, I don't think Akashi-kun is doing great. I'm starting to get worried."

"With what's happening between him and Tetsu, I'm not that surprised. I mean Tetsu made the greatest impact to Akashi's life and now that-"

Imayoshi hearing the two former members of the Teiko basketball club decided to include himself. He was curious so who cares if he had no idea what or who they're talking about?

"Mind telling your captain who this Tetsu is?"

"Hah! Why do you care!?" Aomine slumped lazily and did his best to act bored, which actually is not even a hard thing to actually consider that he's practically a natural with it.

Momoi meanwhile frowned. "It's not good to just poke yourself into other people's conversation, Captain. Let's find another seat Daiki."

"Yeah, whatever" The tanned player slumped his shoulders and lazily followed his childhood friend.

Imayoshi frowned, watching both their player and manager walk away from him. Whoever this Tetsu is, it was obvious that the person had a great impact with the infamous miracles.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Akashi Seijuro stayed inside his team's appointed locker room with no intention of going home or in his teammate's case drowning themselves with the whole case of beer Mayuzumi had managed to sneak out from somewhere. Those were supposedly their victory drinks and Kotaro after slightly scolding the rather impassive Mayuzumi for not being able to snuck a heavier drink had invited the first strings to his house, win or lose who would actually waste beer?

His team are all out somewhere getting possibly drunk, However those are the least of his concern. Lately, he had been thinking more and more about his lover that he had been unable to focus on both hiss school work and basketball games. It was as if something that involves him and Tetsuya is bound to happen soon.

"Sei…"

Okay, now he's starting to imagine the other's voice.

"Sei"

There it is again. Wait, what? The voice didn't sound like it came from his mind. Actually it sounded a lot like...

Akashi's eyes widened as he stood staring at the other. The ball in his hand dropping and creating a dribbling sound, but none of them gave a single care. The ball rolled on the floor, stopping by the familiar person's shoes.

He saw guilt and he saw sadness. Then there was longing and happiness but mostly, there's the familiar tint of love emerging from the other's eyes.

"Tetsuya, You're here. My name, you..." He was unable to continue as his emotion started to flood his entire being and he gazed at the other, eyes wondering if the other really said his name. After all everything seemed too good to be true.

What he got from the other is a simple nod and then he saw how the other had bitten on his lower lip.

What surprised Akashi the most though was when the other held his head low. And then he cried. Kuroko Tetsuya cried.

Kuroko never cried. The other had always been calm, almost stoic, but he would give him small smiles and rare laughter. Occasionally he would be mad and he had shown him fear. He would pout and he would sometimes show his irritation.

But he never cried. At least not in front of him. Not until now.

And Akashi hated the fact. He hated the idea of the other being unhappy and depressed.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The sobs continued. Without a word and with his body automatically moving on its own, the red-head found himself actually caging the other into a comforting embrace in a split second. His basketball jersey starting to get all wet with the other's tears but as of the moment, it's none of his concern.

"You don't have to be. It was never your fault and it will never be" Akashi held on tightly as he planted a reassuring kiss on the other's forehead before moving both his arms and wiping the other's tear tainted cheeks dry with his own hands.

"But if I haven't gotten myself into that situation then I wouldn't have left you alone. You wouldn't have suffered! It's my fault. It's my entire fault!"

"Hush now and stop blaming yourself on something you never wanted to happen. I admit I've been hurt, but I never blamed you even once. You were just a victim of the situation just as much as I am, You never wished for what has transpired and for that I can't hate you."

The sobbing stopped as Kuroko held tighter at the other, afraid to let go. Akashi comfortingly ran a hand on the other's head

At that moment, nothing else mattered more. Not the looks of disbelief from people for having lost a game for the first time. Not the look of disappointment he'll surely get from his father. Not even society's scrutinizing gaze or even the pitiful look from his teammates.

He might have lost the game with Seirin but does it matter? To others, maybe yes but for him, it's just a game and at first before he met Tetsuya then yes it would have mattered but now he found himself caring lesser and lesser. That victory, he can take it away anytime he wanted but now, at that very moment nothing else mattered.

He is back. At that moment, he didn't care for anything else.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Have you gained them all back?" Akashi asked about an hour later when the couple went back to Kuroko's apartment. Ogiwara seeing his childhood friend going back with the red-head can't help but grin widely as he immediately took his coat, made a quick introduction with Akashi and half shouted while running out the door that he'll be going home in case they'll be needing him.

He already knew they won't.

"I haven't. There are still lapses here and there, but the doctor says that it's not an easy process and I should just let time give me back what I've lost. It wouldn't do me good if I am to force myself."

"But you remembered me. How?"

"You were in my dreams and the memories I regained mostly consists of you. At first it was just a silhouette of you and then it's your voice, your smile and some shadowed memories of us being together. At first, I was startled even afraid of all the sudden memories resurfacing and I'm not even sure if they're for real or something that my mind just made up to simply make amends with what I've lost but the same thing kept on happening"

"And?"

"And then I decided to follow what my instincts told me would be the best thing for me to do. I let whatever memories my mind can remember to flood in but I think something really helped a lot" Kuroko stood up and took the box sitting at the kitchen counter. He took the lid off and showed the contents to his lover.

"You kept the notes I gave you?" Akashi stared at the other with surprise. "I thought you threw them away?"

"Every single one of them and why would I throw away something that meant a lot?"

"Point taken but sorry to say, love but you don't have every single one of them."

"What do you mean?"

"Since I am still to give you this..." Akashi took a box from his backpack, much smaller than the one Kuroko is currently holding and handed them over to the younger male whilst taking the much bigger box. Kuroko carefully lifted the lid,

And what he saw inside just literally made his heart melt.

For inside the box are dozens upon dozens of small yet sweet notes hand written by Akashi for him. Each one dated from around the time that he had lost his memories.

"There's one for every single day you're not with me, two during special occasions, three for every single time that I miss you so there's about a thousand of them but I've kept the really special ones with me all the time" Akashi began explaining but stopped when he saw that his lover is yet again to cry.

"Is there something wrong, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked with worry evident on his voice. "If everything had been too much for you to take then I'm sorry just don't cry."

"No. I'm fine, Sei. I'm just a little overwhelmed and surprised. I was afraid that when I've finally gained my memories back that you had already lost your interest on me and that you've chosen to walk away."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it's hard to wait for someone that might not ever going to come back."

"I waited haven't I? And if I have to wait much longer I'd willingly do so for you. I love you too much to just let you go."

Kuroko's eyes widened at the revelation. "...are you going to put up with me even if It'll take a time to regain my memories back?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"What if... What if I can't get them all back? What if the memories we had together would be nothing but totally lost?"

"That's not a problem. We can just create new memories. Every day, every minute that we'll spend together we'll make it so special"

"What if it happens again? What if I stop knowing who you are? What if I wi-" Kuroko was stopped with a pair of lips invading his own. His soft blue eyes widened with shock but soon after closed to take more of the great feeling currently invading his entire being. The kiss was soft, not overly demanding and yet intoxicating sending shivers to every fiber of Kuroko's entire being. When had the other managed to guide his body towards the wall and snake an arm around his waist, Kuroko isn't entirely sure but he couldn't care less.

God, how he missed having to feel the other's sweet kisses on his lips. Sure he's had amnesia to blame for having missed precious moments, but still, a part of him wanted to blame himself. If only he had been extra more careful that day then he wouldn't have missed precious moments with the other.

The kiss was broken minutes later and Kuroko gasped for some much-needed air. Akashi then continued to hug him and having placed his forehead on the shorter male's shoulder, he spoke "If that would happen again then I'll wait for you no matter how long. No matter how stupid I would look. Even if it's for eternity, even if it's forever I'll wait as I know you'll always find your way back to me just like how you found your way back into my arms this time"

"As much cheesy as that sounds don't worry Sei, I'll never leave your side" Kuroko hugged back "Never again."

Unable to stop himself, Akashi once again claimed the other's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading the story. (Un)fortunately, this is really going to be the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this until the very<strong>

**Side Note: Go like AkaKuro Shippers on facebook~**

_**Also, here is a preview for my next upcoming AkaKuro (again) fanfic. It is quite obvious that I'm advertising a story I am yet to finish writing. How shameless of me, right?**_

Title: Eternal (Might change, depends)

Summary: You refuse to let go. Even if the world around you would continue revolving, moving and forwarding you will always find yourself being stuck on the only memories you can hold on to. It may have been years, It may have been an eternity and yet you are unable to move on. You cannot move on. How can you when your heart is not yet ready to move forward much less forget?

Pairing: AkaKuro

Preview:

"Take my hand, Tetsuya. Hold on tight and never let go."

It had been almost three years and yet the memories still remained intact. The feelings are still there, lingering and unchanged even by the time that had passed. He can't move on. He won't move on. He refused to move on.

If he does, he might forget. He might lose all those precious memories he's had with him. He doesn't want that. He wanted to hold longer to those moments of bliss, if not forever then as long as he can.

It was supposed to last forever. They both promised each other and yet everything had been broken and now the red-head is the only one desperately trying to keep their love burning passionately. If only the other did not-

"Tetsuya, why?"

There was nothing but silence.


End file.
